Nunca es Bueno Pensar Antes de Actuar
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Sawamura era casi un enigma, uno con ideas muy ocurrentes. Por ejemplo, el día que reunió valor suficiente para confesar sus sentimientos, sucedió lo inesperado y eso le dejó una valiosa lección de vida: nunca es bueno pensar antes de actuar.


**Nunca es Bueno Pensar Antes de Actuar**

El día había sido mera rutina: despertar, asistir a clases, dormir en su pupitre y entrenarse en el campo. Recién terminaba de ducharse, cuando la imagen de su superior abusivo de cabellos olivo le cruzó por la cabeza. Había tenido un serio problema aguantando ver su cuerpo desnudo en las aguas termales, era la primera vez que le sucedía.

 _¿Por qué?_

Estaba enamorado de Kuramochi Yoichi.

Se había percatado de ello en días recientes. Sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza de sólo pensar en toda clase de contacto físico —llaves de lucha— que habían tenido desde que ingresó a la escuela.

Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose como alguna de las protagonistas de títulos de mangas que Jun le prestaba. Las palabras se le acumularon en la garganta de forma molesta.

 _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de decírselo en esos momentos? De decirle… _eso_.

Puso sus pasos en dirección al comedor. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de realizar, pero sabía que algo mucho peor pasaría si lo guardaba en lo profundo de su ser.

 _¡Es una locura!_

Gradualmente, apresuró el paso, hasta correr como si lo persiguiera (el diablo) Ryosuke. En poco tiempo, se encontró jadeando justo frente a las puertas de su destino, sosteniendo con firmeza los extremos de la toalla que cruzaba por su cuello.

Trago saliva.

Debía hacerlo.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces. Decidido, abrió la puerta de golpe, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y dijo lo siguiente con fuerza, con el estruendo que le era conocido:

—¡Kuramochi, me gustas!

Un largo silencio se hizo antes de que pequeñas risas se contagiaran de unos a otros, hasta transformarse en carcajadas. Sawamura no sabía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que el Kominato mayor se acercó.

—Kuramochi ya regresó a los dormitorios, idiota —le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

—¡Gracias! —nervioso, agachó la cabeza en un intento triste y penoso de disculpa, luego, cerró la puerta, azotándola de la misma forma con la que la había abierto. Estaba sudando frío, sonrojado de la vergüenza y con la mente en blanco.

Lo había dicho, a todos, menos a quien correspondía. Ahora debía buscar a Yoichi antes de que los demás le…

—Sawamura.

La voz de un hombre maduro lo hizo brincar del susto.

—¡Jefe!

—¿Por qué azotas la puerta?

—…

—Mañana no practicarás con el primer equipo. Correrás una semana como castigo.

Asintió repetidas veces sin agregar mucho.

Al moreno le pareció muy extraño. ¿Por qué no replicó? Bueno, el chico ya había echado a correr. Lo observaría con detenimiento al día siguiente.

Ahora Eijun tendría toda la noche para buscar el valor del que carecía en esos instantes. Con mucha suerte, su amigo el neumático lo escucharía y le daría consejos la semana completa.

 _«¿Por qué a mí…?»._

Takigawa sintió un inexplicable escalofrío cuando estaba a punto de ingresar a la cama.

—Algo horrible está a punto de suceder.

Kanemaru lo miró con una interrogante en la cara, cuando varios toques desesperados y repetitivos en la puerta llamaron su atención y fue a abrir.

—Chris-senpai…

Sawamura estaba llorando de forma dramática y casi infantil.

«Que buena intuición», pensó el rubio, mientras una gotita de molestia y pesar recorría su sien.

Luego de que Eijun se tranquilizara, les contó lo sucedido.

—Eso explica las cosas —pese a decirlo con cara seria, Kanemaru no pudo aguantarse un risa lacónica al final. El menor de los tres rechinó los dientes y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Chris soltó un suspiro pesado. ¿Por qué debía de tener a tal idiota como discípulo?

—Bueno, Sawamura, ¿has aprendido tu lección? —agregó con serenidad.

—¡Así es! —asintió con aire de madurez—: Nunca es bueno pensar antes de actuar.

Yuu y Shinji se miraron entre sí. Tal vez, para casos únicos y excepcionales como el que tenían de frente, eso podría funcionar.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió con «normalidad». Eijun buscó a Kuramochi por todas partes, pero se topó con Miyuki en su lugar. Le preguntó por su —casi— conquista; mas al verlo sonreír, no le dieron ganas de averiguar qué se traía entre manos. Lo mejor sería esperar a que terminara el entrenamiento.

Despejó su mente corriendo por todo el campo. Yoichi practicaba su fildeo con Ryosuke como si nada. Tal vez sus superiores no le habían… Imposible. Ahí nadie era buena persona (exceptuando a Chris). A mitad de la tarde el entrenador suspendió la práctica, ya que se iba a dar mantenimiento a las máquinas de lanzamientos y áreas techadas.

Era el momento perfecto.

Sawamura fue el primero en ducharse antes de correr a su habitación a hablar con su superior lo más pronto posible, pero al entrar a su cuarto, no había nadie allí. Lo buscó en el baño, closet y debajo de las camas, asegurándose que no le haría alguna broma. Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

—¡Kuramochi! —se exaltó.

—¡Sawamura! —remedó sus expresiones antes de soltar su característica risa.

—¿Qu-qué te trae por aquí?

—¿Uh? Pues este es mi cuarto, idiota.

—¡Oh!, ¡tienes razón!

De acuerdo a lo que le dijeron los demás, el pitcher podría tenerle una o dos sorpresas, pero lo notaba demasiado nervioso para ser cierto, así que guardó silencio.

El castaño se sentó en el escritorio, fingiendo estudiar. El guepardo sabía que esa era una vil tapadera para poner a su inútil cerebro en busca de una idea. «Ah, que problema». Ryosuke le había explicado cómo había estado el asunto la noche anterior y, siendo sincero, no estaba muy lejos de corresponder esos sentimientos; así que, al final, decidió ir en su auxilio.

—Por cierto —se acercó, quedando a sus espaldas—, el equipo me dijo que tenías algo que decirme.

—¿¡Eh!? —«¡Esos traidores…!».

—¿Qué sucede? —una sádica mueca se dibujó en sus facciones, acercándose aún más—, ¿acaso tengo que sacarte la información como de costumbre? —posó una mano de forma repentina en el hombro del más alto, haciendo que brincara por la impresión.

—¿No te basta con torturarme todos los días? —agregó casi pálido para intentar cambiar de tema.

—Pues no, nunca es suficiente.

Ahora estaba tan asustado que no se le ocurría una forma correcta para declararse. Podía sentir cómo su muerte se avecinaba y no quería perecer sin haber amado. Tragó saliva. Casi se puso a temblar cuando sintió la segunda mano del _shortstop_ tomar su hombro libre, antes de que empezara a moverlas.

—¿P-Por qué sus manos me están tocando el pecho?

—No sé, tienen voluntad propia —dejó escapar una risa gutural.

—Um… ¿y qué otra parte de su cuerpo tiene voluntad propia?

—Supongo que sería bueno averiguarlo —dijo exponiendo una ligera mirada lasciva que se mezclaba a la perfección con su faceta de delincuente.

No dudó en acelerarle el corazón a Sawamura.

«¡Bingo!». Ya tenía al muchacho a su merced.

* * *

—¿Crees que vayan a estar bien? —dijo Masuko luego de unos minutos en silencio frente a las máquinas expendedoras.

—Por favor —contestó Miyuki—, sólo son Kuramochi y Sawamura, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Se miraron entre sí. En efecto: todo podría salir mal. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo y, sin cruzar palabra, fueron a paso apresurado hasta la habitación que los nombrados compartían. No se escuchaba absolutamente nad… ¡oh!, un pequeño grito y el silencio gobernó otra vez.

El gordito tomó el picaporte, abriendo rápidamente la puerta.

—¡Kuramochi, no mates a Sawam…! —cierta imagen de Yoichi sobre Eijun, metiendo mano por doquier, hizo que su voz se esfumara. Kazuya se mantuvo estoico a su lado.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigieron a la habitación del chico tras los anteojos, tratando de borrar esa imagen de sus mentes, en especial Masuko, quien tomaría muy en cuenta tocar de ahora en adelante antes de abrir las puertas, en específico, si se trataba de su propia habitación.

* * *

 _Llevaba algo de tiempo queriendo escribir sobre ellos. La verdad, me divertí mucho con este one shot._

 _Kuramochi es un amor de senpai, Sawamura está muy menso: merecen amor (?), además de que no he visto mucho de ellos en el fandom en español y quise contribuir a una buena causa (?)._

 _Gracias por leer \o/_

 _¿Reviews/Comentarios? :D_


End file.
